Golems
Golems are unlike most other creatures in that they have bodies of stone or metal and were created and then animated by other creatures rather than through divine or natural causes. The intelligence of golems vary, some capable of only performing a single, mindless task, other capable of survival and sustaining themselves as animals, and others still capable of making advanced computations and analysis more complex than any organic brain ever could. Golems are created and animated through means of magic or science. Robots and other mechanical creations are also considered golems. Mage Golems In the more ancient eras, animating and giving life to inorganic materials was believed to be impossible without the use of magic. Ancients created Golems by performing long rituals, engraving runes, and encrusting enchanted gems into bodies they fashioned from wood, stone, or metal. Origami Golems - Golems made of paper folded into various shapes and sometimes enlarged with magic. Popular Variants are Man, Homonculus, Crane, Tiger, Wolf, Frog, Koi, Rabbit Manikin Golem - Little Posable Wooden Person Mannequin - More human and solid looking Wood, Slate (Some Slade), Iron, Steel, Mercury (Liquid Metal that can shapeshift), Marble (Traditional Statue), Granite (Big and Strong), Mithril (Fast), Diamond (More like Regice), Clay (Small Yellow Devil and large) Slime (Soft and malleable) Molten (Stone with lava, some like HS giant), Crystal, Bone, Ice, Flesh (Frankenstein to Abom and inbetween), Titanium, Uranium, Adamantine, Cloth (Fashionable and Trendy) Golem Forms - Biped - "Registeel" - Balloon - Often shaped, Snake, Poodle, Butterfly Candy - Hard Candy Like peppermine and lollipop usually Animated Armor Town Defender - Many towns in the empire have a statue of a stone sword as a symbol of imperial might. Some also have a stone soldier beside it known as a town defender. In times of crisis, the mayor will activate it, causing it to come to life, draw the sword, and wield it to defend the town. Robots Robots are golems created through scientific means, the earliest being created using the principles of alchemy and being powered by steam and oil, and the more advanced ones from the far future using advanced electronics and internal reactors. Androids Androids are golems that are created to mimic Ib to the point that they are difficult to distinguish between golem or the real thing, often through the use of AI. It was difficult to make convincing androids in the ancient era as most Mage Golems had very limited intelligence, but as technology improved, robotics has led to androids that are impossible to distinguish between Ib and machine except through advanced scanning, dissection, and testing performed by a trained professional. Clockwork Steam Cyborgs Cyborgs are Ib that have augmented their own bodies and minds with advanced mechanical parts. This often comes in the form of cybernetic prosthetics, though it is worth noting that not all prosthetics have advanced enough components for their users to be considered cyborgs; the general factor distinguishing a cyborg from a regular prosthetic user is the installation of an cybernetic sub-brain that processes the additional sensory and neural data required to successfully operate the cybernetic attachments. Offloading - Adding AI to process their own brain's thoughts and mental load. AIs AIs, or Artificial Intelligences, are golems that do not have a physical body aside from object or machine that houses their intellect, or programming.